Seven Sins
by SanitysOverrated87
Summary: Well we all know the seven sins, here are seven chapters, one chap of each sin featuring a Inuyasha Character. Read and Review!
1. Pride

_**This is the first of a short story line I am doing. I was sitting there talking to Higure, Yuki, and Kouryou, probably Reina too, all of whom are in the joint story with me! And suddenly I was like OMG I got an idea! This is what it is:

* * *

** _

The seven sins, 

Each a flaw in everyone of us 

**

* * *

**

**Pride**

Sesshomaru walked calmly through the pouring rain not taking notice of the three that followed him. Jaken muttered to himself as he trudged through the mud and Rin gazed around at the trees from her perch on Ah-Uns back.

"Lord Sesshomaru where might we be going?" Rin asked looking ahead at him.

"Silence Rin! Sesshomaru has no need to answer a lowly human like you!" Jaken said turning and waving his staff at the girl.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said calmly and Jaken huffed and turned around again.

"Such impudence from the little wretch." He muttered to himself. _Why does my lord still keep this human girl? He has no need of any further vassels with me around! _He thought puffing out his chest. _He chose me to use and guard this staff of two heads and no one else! I have followed him for so long, nearly a century! Surely there is no one who is as loyal as I?_

Sesshomaru stopped and Jaken walked into his leg, so deep was he in his own thoughts. Sesshomaru barely spared a glance for the small imp who ran into him and turned his face to the side as a demon approached.

"Heehee, you must be the 'Lord' Sesshomaru." He said drooling as he talked. He addressed Sesshomaru but was staring at Rin.

Rin sat motionless on Ah-Un's back staring in fear at the giant beast of a demon with wide eyes. Jaken laughed and strode forward waving his staff, now was his chance to prove how well he served his lord. "Lord Sesshomaru this demon is not deserving of your attention. Even I can handle this low demon."

The demon laughed and batted the small imp away before he had gotten close. "If this is the strength of your servants, I fear you must be weak indeed." He charged at Rin, "I think I'll let you live but I shall take this human for my meal."

He had barely gone a step when he was suddenly hacked to pieces. Sesshomaru lowered his hand and glanced at Rin. "Are you alright?"

"Yes my lord." She said happily. She knew Sesshomaru would never allow anything to harm her. She knew that it might not have been love of her that made him do it but so long as he let her follow him she would.

Jaken picked himself up from where he landed. _Damn it! I failed again._ He muttered darkly to himself that it was entirely the girls' fault, if she hadn't been there the demon wouldn't have come to eat her and he wouldn't have been hurt. He looked up to see that they were walking away leaving behind. "Wa-wait for me my lord!" He yelled and scrambled to catch up.

* * *

**_Alright guys, what do you think of the first chapter? Each chapter will be different characters. _**

**_The question: Who suffers from the sin of pride most in this?_**

**_Please review! I want to know if its worth doing the other six!_**


	2. Envy

_The Second Sin: Envy_

* * *

Kagura stood on the edge of the cliff looking out over the moonlit forest. A stiff breeze blew from behind her and she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the wind as it blew against her. She opened her eyes to watch a leaf flutter along the wind and felt a pang of wistfulness. _It is free…as I fear I never shall be._

Behind her Kanna stood watching her sister impassively. Thoughts twirled through her normally blank mind as she gazed at the beautiful woman ahead of her. _Kagura is so lucky. She has the body if a beautiful woman and has power to fight. She holds emotions like…like someone real…_Kanna lowered her eyes to the mirror and for the first time ever felt something stir inside her. A single tear managed to leak from her black eyes to land on the crystal surface of the mirror.

_The Wind…Kagura…The Void…Kanna…Is that all I am? A void? _She thought raising her face to again stare at the back of Kagura. _What I wouldn't give to be you sister. _She thought then turned and headed back into Naraku's barrier to the empty castle.

Kagura heard her sister leave and sighed deeply. She pulled a feather from her hair and grew it so she could fly up into the air. She lay back on the soft down and let the feather follow the breezes that reached high into the air. _To be truly free…To truly be the wind. _A face, so coldly handsome, so emotionless flashed into her mind and she found herself wishing for things she could never have. _Sesshomaru…what is it like to be so powerful that no one can stop you? _She held out a hand and let the wind caress her fingers. _I am the wind!_

She settled the feather back on the cliff and turned to follow her sister back inside but paused to watch the leafs' last twirl before it was out of her sight.

* * *

_**Sorry about the length. It didn't turn out as well as I thought it would but I do like it anyway.**_

_**The question: Which one truly suffers from Envy?**_

**_The answer to the first chapter was Jaken. Though, yes Sesshomaru is prideful, the one who boasts the most in that was Jaken._**


	3. Anger

**Anger **

**TheThird of the Seven Sins**

Kikyo wandered alone through the woods thinking. She was dead, yet she was not dead. She lived, yet she didn't live. She was unchanging. She was supposed to feel nothing. But she did…

She had once believed she loved Inuyasha. Now all she felt for him was hatred. He was the cause of her demise; she would succeed in dragging him to hell one day.

But the one she hated more than any other was the reincarnation of her: Kagome.

Kagome was the one person who made her quiver with anger. She was healing Inuyasha's heart and making him realize he was a good person. Kikyo had wanted to be the one to do that. She had wanted to heal Inuyasha.

Though yes, she had wanted him to wish on the jewel to become human, and she would have spent the rest of her life with him, she had no disillusions of love. It was a means to an end and a way to rid the world of the jewel once and for all.

She was a priestess, she had no life. But now…when she was free of that burden…she still had no life. The man she had decided on, was caring for another. The girl was a nuisance. There were many things that she did that Kikyo would never have been able to do. She laughed a lot, she cried a lot and still her powers never failed her!

Kikyo's fists clenched her bow tighter. When she was guardian of the jewel if anything changed her attitude, her spiritual powers fell weak and she was left unable to guard herself.

But this _Kagome…_she seemed to gain strength with her emotions. In the cave that one time…she stood facing the Priestess eater in anger and instead of being weakened as I myself was, she destroyed it.

Kagome was the barrier that kept Inuyasha from following me to hell…she would pay.

* * *

I'm sorry if this wasn't one of my better ones. I tired but anger is hard to write out in the way i was trying.


	4. Sloth

Mushin sat leaning against the side of his temple staring at the night sky. So many things left to do before he died. There was a veritable scroll of things he had to do. He began to tick them off on his fingers as he though: wash the floors, dust the rafters, pat out the mats, shine the Buddha, fill the well, broom the courtyard, shine Miroku's fathers stone and place new flowers and prayers. Mushin took a long sip from his sake. So much to do. Much too much to do.

He stood and headed inside to his room as he continued to think. _I wonder where Lord Miroku and the others are right now. The demon Naraku they fight is constantly ahead of them making sure to keep out of reach, especially since in my opinion he knows he is no match for them. _Mushin sat in the corner of his room and stared at the raccoon demon, Hachi, that had taken over his bed.

Hachi was on his back with his arms and legs twitching in the air as he slept. He'd arrived the other day and so far he'd woken only long enough to join Mushin for a drink. Mushin scratched his head and laid down by the raccoon to sleep. _Lazy raccoon…_He thought, _I'll do some chores tomorrow…yes tomorrow…_

* * *

_Sorry it was so short, sloth was extremely hard to write cause of how simple it is. Anyway read and review!_


	5. Greed

_Yeah...I really took a long time to update but I wasn't getting a lot of interest. However I decided to finish it anyway. So heres the next chapter._

_GREED_

* * *

Miroku had his hand buried deep in his pocket holding tightly to the small purse of money he had left. Inuyasha was talking to Kagome about not wanting to sleep in the village and she argued that she was sick of sleeping outside.

"I'm sick of the cold ground Inuyasha! I want to sleep on a mat!" Kagome yelled into the angry half-demons face.

"I don't!" He snarled back.

"SIT!"

Kagome stomped over to start whispering with Sango and kept giving angry glances to the crater she'd left behind.

_Please let them believe the house is haunted_…Miroku prayed his hand coming up to his face in prayer. He walked away from the group and approached the inn. "Sir I sense an ominous presence over your home. I can exorcise it for you."

The inn keeper looked at Miroku suspiciously and Miroku could feel the size of his wallet shrinking just by the mans' gaze. "That would be very kind of you Sir Monk but our towns priestess keeps spirits away." 

Miroku's face fell as Sango and the others approached. _No! My money!! _Then he smiled. "I'm sure that she does Sir, I didn't mean to imply otherwise. I only meant that there's an ominous presence, a demon aura around your home. I didn't mean to imply the spirits were restless."

"Demon aura?" The man's suspicious and angry facial expression disappeared into a look of anxiety. "From that demon?"

Miroku shook his head and smiled reassuringly before leading the man back inside. "I'll explain."

Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha who was brushing the dirt from his clothes, watched Miroku wander into the house. "Miroku earned a lot of money with that last exorcism right?" Kagome asked.

"Yep." Sango replied.

"So…we have the money for a room right?" Kagome asked again.

"Yep." Sango responded.

"Wow…" Kagome said.

"Yep." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

Miroku inside the house sneezed and bowed his apology. But in his mind his mantra didn't slow down. _Money, money, money, money… I'd rather you review my real stories lol but you can review this too!_


End file.
